


fleeting heat

by chanshua



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Summer, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanshua/pseuds/chanshua
Summary: Minhyuk likes to think Bin is the personification of summer, but better in every way.





	fleeting heat

**Author's Note:**

> what i originally had in mind was Different and then it came out like this?? tf 
> 
> uhhh i have nothing to say except not Beta'd
> 
> anyways, enjoy reading!

There’s mosquitos, tall grass and heat waves dancing in the air.

 

It’s a hot as hell summer so far and it’s terrible.

 

“This fucking sucks!” Bin gestures vaguely around them to Minhyuk, who’s suffering with him and sweating buckets, thanks to the currently broken A/C in Bin’s house.

 

“You speak the truth, bro,” Minhyuk agrees as he scrolls through his phone, voice quiet from the heat.

 

“… At least the floor’s cool.”

 

“True.”

 

 

Bin and Minhyuk go to the grocery store for ice cream and any other cool treats to save them from the heat. The best friends come out of the store, a bag in their hands and ice cream in the other.

 

“Oh god yes,” Bin moans out as he shovels ice cream into his mouth.

 

“Can you please not act like a hoe in public,” Minhyuk says, trying to hold in his laughter and ice cream in hand.

 

“I’ll moan louder then,” Bin says before, unnecessarily, letting out a quiet high pitched anime-esque moan. Minhyuk nearly spits out his ice cream while trying to muffle his laughter. Bin starts laughing, patting the other on the back.

 

 

They lie down on the back porch of Minhyuk’s house with the door open, fan circulating air between them. Minhyuk battles Bin on Pokemon, the two of them playing on their 3DS together.

 

“Did you really name your Pikachu after Dongmin?”

 

“Who’s Dongmin?” Bin says, feigning clear ignorance.

 

“He’s that guy that you’re really thirs-”

 

“And I hate his guts,” Bin very much lies, interrupting Minhyuk before he could go on. Minhyuk resists the urge to roll his eyes. Before he can reply, the battle is over.

 

Bin screeches and Minhyuk whoops loudly, having won their battle two seconds later. Minhyuk flips over onto his elbows to look at Bin and gloat. The other boy has his arms stretched out, limply holding onto his 3DS and a pout was on his lips. Minhyuk finds himself drawn to Bin’s pout, eyes tracing over his thin, pretty lips that were so re-

 

He stops the thoughts before it moves any further.

 

 

“I invited Dongmin over,” Minhyuk casually says as they sit at the kitchen table.

 

“WHAT,” Bin, predictably, freaks out. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”

 

“He’s coming over in an hour, better look pretty for him, Baby,” Minhyuk smiles charmingly, using Dongmin’s occasional nickname for Bin.

 

“OH MY GOD,” Bin yells, his face immediately red after Minhyuk’s comment as he tries to punch him.

 

( _Cute_ , Minhyuk thinks.)

 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll look so hot that Dongmin immediately nuts when he sees you.”

 

“Um, fuck off?” Minhyuk only smiles in response and looks through Bin’s closet. “God, am I really dressing up?”

 

“Gay thirst is strong.”

 

“Well, I mean, you’re not wrong.”  

 

After Bin changes into what Minhyuk picked out for him (he tries not to stare.) Bin goes into the bathroom for additional touches and Minhyuk waits on the bed while he looks at his phone.

 

“Do I look okay?”

 

Minhyuk looks up from his phone and tries not to combust immediately.

 

The doorbell rings and Minhyuk breaks from his reverie.

 

“You’re opening the door,” Minhyuk says, moving off the bed and pushing Bin down to the front door.

 

“I’m just a baby, I’m WEAK,” Bin whisper-yells as he resists half heartedly. They reach the door and Minhyuk runs off to watch the exchange.

 

“Don’t worry bro, I’m supporting you from over here.” Bin sticks his tongue out at him and turns to the door, hesitating for a second before pulling it open.

 

“Hey Dongmin!” Bin greets and Dongmin greets him back before his voice trails off. Minhyuk notices immediately that Dongmin is staring at Bin with barely noticeable shock.

 

“You look… really great,” Dongmin compliments Bin and Minhyuk knows the other boy is screaming on the inside.

 

Minhyuk agrees with Dongmin.

 

 

Minhyuk sits on his back porch, feeling the heat caress his skin while the fan blows cool air at his back.

 

He lies down on his back and thinks about Bin.

 

Minhyuk sighs quietly, the quiet whir of the fan being the only sound in the empty house.

 

 

The three sit inside Bin’s room at night, watching movies until they knock out. Minhyuk checks his phone for the time, _12:27 a.m._

 

Minhyuk keeps checking on Bin, seeing if the boy is already sleeping. It surprises him that Bin’s still awake despite the boy’s notorious love and talent for sleeping.

 

His attention always wavers from the movies, his eyes equally glued to the boy next to him. Minhyuk enjoys it whenever Bin would lean over to him to comment on the movie.

 

Minhyuk slips away to the bathroom but before he can, Bin taps him, a question in his eyes. He whispers “bathroom,” and Bin nods, his attention back to the movie and Dongmin.

 

When he gets back and settles next to Bin, he pretends to not notice how close Bin and Dongmin are sitting, the way their hands connect and how Dongmin gently rubs his thumb over Bin’s hand.

 

He pretends to not notice the smile and soft blush painted over Bin’s cheeks.

 

 

Minhyuk feels like he’s invading on something private. He was just going out to the grocery store to buy some food at night but he spotted Bin and Dongmin together so now Minhyuk’s hiding and watching them.

 

Bin is leaning back against a tree while Dongmin stands extremely close, his hands placed on Bin’s waist. They’re quiet, Minhyuk’s too far and they’re whispering to each other.

 

Suddenly, Dongmin starts to lean in close, so close that they-

 

Minhyuk turns around and heads back home.

 

He’s not hungry anymore.

 

 

“I-I'm dating Dongmin,” Bin says with a blush and a happy smile.

 

“Oh my god, really?”

 

Bin nods, “Yea, so-”

 

Minhyuk tries to listen but he only hears the noises of summer echoing in his ears.

 

 

Minhyuk sits on the couch, eyes not really registering the program currently playing on the T.V. He doesn’t notice there’s another person in the house until Bin stands in front of him, blocking his view. Bin stands there, his hands on his waist and a pout directed at him. 

 

Minhyuk knows he's been caught.

 

"I'm your best friend, you really thought you could hide being upset from me." 

 

Minhyuk doesn't say anything. After waiting for a response, Bin holds out his arms. Minhyuk stares for a moment before moving into Bin's arms. He wraps his arms around Bin's middle and smushes his face into the other's stomach.

 

They stay like that for a bit. Minhyuk trying to gather his thoughts while Bin patiently waited. 

 

"If… If Dongmin ever hurts you in some way, tell me so I can personally kill him," Minhyuk tightens his arms around him. 

 

"Thanks dude," Bin says, a grateful chuckle escaping him. Minhyuk thinks about Bin, the beautiful boy in his arms and his heart clenches. 

 

In a softer voice, "I'm just happy that you're happy," Minhyuk says, genuine. There's a pause and then there's fingers combing through his hair, massaging his scalp gently.

 

"Thank you," he whispers, "Don't worry, we're always going to be best friends forever."

 

The duo stay in their position for a while, the faint noise of the television filtering quietly in the house and the soft breathing coming from them. Minhyuk is content.  

 

 

 

Minhyuk fondly watches Bin, the way his eyes scrunch whenever his breath-taking smile appears and the twinkling laughter that rings in his ears. Bin looks over at Minhyuk with a smile warm as the sun and wiggles his fingers at him. Minhyuk feels a bright grin crawl on his lips and he grasps Bin's hand, their fingers lacing together, a pleasant warmth bubbling in his body, a contrast to the summer's unbearable heat.  

           

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i want to reply to comments but at the same time, it just seems like im inflating my own fic numbers but know that i love and apperciate all of your comments!!!
> 
> i wrote this on a weird whim, it's not rly serious tbh
> 
> let me know what u think, i would like to Hear pls :^)


End file.
